The Right Girl
by DaryaBlack
Summary: Harry Potter has to find a date to the yule ball. He wanted to ask Cho Chang to the yule ball but in the end decided against it, she wasn't the right one to ask. When walking on the Hogwarts grounds with Hermione Granger, Harry summons all of his Gryffindor courage and ask her.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had just finished writing the letter to his Godfather, Sirius Black. Due to the Tri Wizard tournament, Harry had tried to stay in contact with his godfather as much as possible. His Godfather had been severely worried when hearing the news, he advised him to stay close to his friends.

Ron had finally come around after the first task and was now back. Hermione had in the beginning tried to knock some sense in to him but he wasn't having it.

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumbering. He was sure that for once he was going to have a year without troubles of any kind but noo, the universe just hated him. _Thought you could pass me, Potter? Nuhu._

He walked over to the owlery, deep in thought when he bumped into somebody. His head knocked into theirs and he clutched it. _Damn, did he walk into a wall, or what?_

Harry opened his eyes and realised that he had walked into Cho Chang, his crush since the beginning of the term. He could feel himself becoming nervous and awkward. It always happened whenever he was around her.

Suddenly it hit him. The yule ball. He had completely forgot about it.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Harry snapped out of whatever trance he were in and looked at her.

"What? Oh yeah… I should ask you the same" He laughed awkwardly, Merlin how he wished, he had his invisibility cloak with him, so he could disappear.

"I'm alright, but how are you, Harry? With the whole Tri Wizard-thing, I mean." She looked at him, waiting for him to answer. Harry couldn't make out if she really thought he put his name in the goblet, or not. But he gave her a simple answer, and she accepted it with a smile.

She said goodbye, and turned to walk back to her common room. Harry thought about the yule ball and called after her.

"Cho!" She turned around, clearly shocked by the him shouting after her, when she weren't even 5 feet away from him. Harry was about to ask her, but something didn't feel right. It was a pure gut feeling but the message was clear; _Not this one, Potter._

"Ehh… Goodbye" Cho looked at him, clearly confused but nodded her head anyway and left.

Harry was left alone in the owlery… _that was awkward._

He left and didn't know where to go. His feet moved on their own and he found himself on his way to the common room. He had a feeling that he needed to be there.

A/N: It's happening, next chapter! Leave a review if you want to XD and Sorry for any mistakes I might have made. In this fic


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room he was greeted by an unusual sight. Ron was sitting in the furthest corner with Ginny standing in front of him, talking softly to him.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry walked over to them and Ron looked up at him, regret written over his face.

"What's wrong? What I have done is wrong, I don't know what happened to me!" Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't want to force him to say something but…. _Ugh let's get it over with._

"What's happened?" He looked kind of helpless standing beside Ginny awkwardly.

"He - umm… He just asked Fleur Delacour to dance with him, at the Yule Ball" Gínny looked like she was trying really hard not to smile or accidently laugh, while she giving Ron a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Merlin's pants! He did not!" Harry looked at Ron, he couldn't believe what he just heard. _He has more balls than me! Asking Delacour! I did never do that, Merlin no._

"I don't know why I did it, What did I imagine would happen anyway. Everybody was looking and Oh… Merlin" Harry was fighting not to smile, this was priceless. He couldn't help feeling bad for his friends but at the same time it was hilarious. Where was Hermione, she should hear this.

Ron suddenly looked at him, with a smile. "Do you know who Neville tried with? HAHAHA, Guess who he asked, Harry do it."

Harry thought really hard but ended up shrugging his shoulders.

"He asked _Hermione!_ " Ron was grinning wide now while Harry didn't look very pleased at all.

"WHAT?!" Harry forgot the whole Cho-thing when hearing this. He couldn't believe it, Neville had asked Hermione. For some reason he had this nagging feeling in the stomach, and he realised what he felt. He was JEALOUS.

"What did she say?" He looked at Ron, grabbing his shoulders and without realising, squeezing them hard.

"Merlin, realise me Harry, Obviously no! The poor girl surely didn't want to go with Neville and mumbled something before she left him." Harry felt a wave of relief.

Hermione choose that moment to enter.

"Where were you guys? Didn't see any of you." Harry just looked at her, without knowing what to say. When his mouth opened out on it's own.

"Hermione, wanna go outside with me, for a moment?" She looked at him clearly confused but nodded anyway.

They walked outside on the Hogwarts grounds in silence, when Hermione broke it.

"Sooo… What was the whole thing with Ron." Harry snapped out of whatever he was in and looked at her. He had forgotten about that. The fresh air and the walking with Hermione had made him rather calm and he momentarily forgot every worry he had.

"Oh that," He smiled a goofy smile at her and she couldn't resist but smile back. "You will never guess what he did."

He paused knowing full well he had caught her attention now and he realised he liked it.

"Well, Come on, Potter" She gave him a playful shove."Tell me! This isn't funny."

She pouted and he gave in. "He asked Fleur Delacour to dance with him at the Yule Ball." Hermione stopped abruptly up and looked disbelievingly at him.

"He did not…" She still looked at him, eyes wide.

"Yes he did, walked right over to her and asked"

"What did she say?"

"Well… I don't know… Yes? Obviously No"

Hermione rolled her eyes before starting laughing. Harry waited for her to stop but she didn't and he found himself joining her. They laughed for a good time before they walked over and sat on the grass.

Harry glanced toward her, she was looking toward the forest not aware of him staring at her. He realised she had grown quite a bit and he caught himself drooling a little bit. He quickly wiped it away. _Merlin, Potter. Get yourself together!_

Hermione looked at him and smiled when he realised something.

"Hermione what happened to your teeth? They look different." Harry couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, her teeth looked more… normal sized now. _Did she do anything to them?_

"Oh… yeah. Mom and Dad are not gonna be pleased when they find out. After the encounter with Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey reduced them, and asked me to tell her to stop when they were the size they were before and I... let her continue for a little bit longer."

Harry looked confused, yeah her teeth had been big but so what? It shouldn't push her down.

"Hermione you are beautiful as you are." _Oh No I didn't say that out loud did I? Bloody Hell._

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. "Thanks, Harry" She murmured awkwardly.

Harry thought about Neville asking her the Yule and decided to try and ask her casually "Sooo… found a date yet, huh?" She looked away, biting her lip.

"No.. I haven't" So she hadn't found a date yet, she just didn't want to go with Neville.

It just hit him and he froze. Why in Merlin's Beard hadn't he thought about it before, It was bloody hell brilliant.

"Harry?" She reached out and looked at him worried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hermione, would you be my date to the ball?" He looked at her excited and felt the same goofy smile from before appear. Hermione looked at that smile and realised that she couldn't say no, not that she would even think about that.

"Yes, Harry. I would gladly be your date." Harry felt like he could run a whole marathon and he stood abruptly, grinning madly. When he found himself chanting "Yes, yes, yes"

Hermione looked at him like he had gone mad but even she could not stop smiling. It was going to be perfect. 

**A/N: Ohhhh It happened! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter had never felt so giddy before and it was embarrassing. He was having this stupid goofy smile on his face, and Ron was trying to pry the answer out of him: how could he keep that smile on his face when having Potions with Professor Snape. In all honesty he didn't even sense the Professor's presence and it clearly irritated the professor to no end.**

Hermione and him had decided not to tell Ron about the whole thing, he would obviously freak out again, since he hadn't found one yet.

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione into the room. There was chairs seated on the right and left side of the room and Professor Mcgonagall instructed the girls to the left and the boys to the right. She walked to the centrum of the room.

"Now, as you all know about the upcoming Yule Ball which is if anybody hmh forgot is tomorrow. We shall in this lesson practice the dance of the ball…" All the boys groaned but quickly quieted down when met with the stern glare of one Minerva Mcgonagall.

"I expect all of you to participate, and you WILL NOT shame this fine and proud tradition that has been kept since the Hogwarts Founders themselves. I will NOT tolerate to see ANY Gryffindors dancing like a bunch of Monkey at this fine and magnificent ball."

"Now, which Lion Gentleman will help me to show, how to dance." By that Lavender Brown broke out giggling, it was a rather annoying sound but Professor Mcgonagall ignored her and looked at the boys. Everybody tried to look occupied and the unlucky or 'Lucky' one was one Ronald Weasley who was instructed to put his arm around her waist. He thought the whole Fleur situation was priceless, he didn't know what to call this. _Merlin if only I had a camera with me to capture this moment._

Harry turned toward Fred and George and whispered after he got himself in control. "Don't ever let him forget this." They smirked and answered. "Never."

They started waving their arms tactical to Ron and Mcgonagall while singing to the beat of the old music. "La la la la."

"You know George I really love this music."

"Me too Fred."

Harry couldn't keep it together anymore and burst out laughing which only made his other Gryffindor peers to laugh with him. Ron looked like he might have wanted to die at the moment. Harry looked at Hermione and she too was laughing heartily at the scene in front of them. They made eye contact and Harry signalled to her: You, Dance, With me? To which she nodded to.

"Now, I believe that was quite enough, pair up." Most of the boys was still sitting and watching the floor or the ceiling generally everywhere but at the girls. Mcgonagall quickly paired them up but when she came to him he quickly muttered. "I have a partner already" to which she merely raised an eyebrow at.

Harry and Hermione walked over to each other and he felt his face heat up. _Merlin's pants… I have to put my arm around her waist._

"Now we put the music on, everybody begin slowly." With a tap of the Professor's wand the music began.

Harry looked at Hermione and then put his arm around her waist and slowly started dancing.

He stepped on her foot twice and quickly apologised. _Uhhh… Why am I so nervous, calm down, Potter! It's Hermione._

They were both clumsy at first, and anybody else who were watching the pair, thought they looked even though if they didn't want to admit it cute together. Some especially glared at the pair but both Harry and Hermione were oblivious to it.

Harry thought of how the sunlight framed her face, her normally shiny eyes seemed to shine even more and her hair got a beautiful shade of fire over it.

"Harry your drooling." They stopped dancing and he quickly wiped it away, much to Hermione's amusement.

"Honestly Harry, I'm flattered." _Arghhh she just have to try embarrass me_ He smiled goofy at her.

"You should be," He leaned in and whispered, "After all I got to go with the prettiest girl on Hogwarts." And they both blushed even more.

They looked around and realised they had gotten quite carried away. _Is that? HAHAH Merlin's ball this is AMAZING_. Ron had gotten paired up with Lavender Brown who kept giggling and throwing herself over him.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other once before they burst out laughing. Ron head them and glared at the both of them. If looks could kill they did both be gone.

Normally it would have been funny but there was something in their red haired friends eyes that made them both uneasy.

They stood silent for a moment before Professor Mcgonagall walked over to them with a… Proud look?

"Very good, Very good indeed. I saw you two dance and I look forward to see you dance again at the ball together with the other champions."

"Professor, with the other champions?" Harry looked lost for a moment.

"Oh yes, the champions open the ball by dancing with their partners in front of the schools, surely I must have told you." With that she left the two teenagers who both stood left with open mouths.

"In front of the… Merlin." Harry looked at Hermione who had a matching look on her face, but she quickly took his hand and entwined them. He felt his heart skip a beat before starting to thumb hard.

"It's going to be alright, Harry. Besides we surely are alright at dancing…" he realised that with her by his side., the dance couldn't go all wrong and he didn't really care. He squeezed her hand.

"Of course it is going to be amazing." Ron chose that moment to walk over to them, glaring daggers at their entwined hands which made them release each other.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Wow someone was pissed.

"Umm… I don't know, Ron. I thought we, perhaps, were breathing? guess we actually weren't"

"Oh don't go all- and why are you dancing with her?" He gave a displeased look, and Hermione couldn't help but feel deeply offended.

"Did you rather want me to dance with you?" Ron grew a deeper shade of red but Harry continued " I can't see why, she is my best friend. Were you having fun with Lavender?"

Ron seemed to explode soon and the Twin Weasley's appeared, clearly heard and seen everything. They each took an arm and dragged him out.

"I believe that is enough." Everybody went back to the common room and Harry felt a little bit bad by how he had acted but quickly forced himself to forget it.

A/N: Let me know what you thought about it, and sorry for any mistakes ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter had never thought he would be in this situation ever. But guess what, now he was. It was embarrassing and he would deny it later. He would deny it for the rest of his life. He would deny he had ever behaved like that but guess what he had.

He, Harry Potter was mid in a big fat get-ready-for-the-ball crisis.

"My hair is sooo UNRULY! It looks like I just woke up!"

"My clothes don't fit!"

"What will she think when she sees me? I hope I look good."

I look like a bloody…! I don't even know what I bloody hell look like!"

"Merlin, please save me, somebody please HELP."

The other boys groaned, they had gotten pretty much tired of hearing him complain about every single possible flaw.

Ron walked in with Ginny behind him.

"Harry, I decided to get you some... help" Ginny walked over and gave him a look before she turned to the other boys.

"Leave, I have a lot of work to do." The boys including Ron left without complaining. They were already ready for the ball.

"Hmm… Let's see what we can do here." And with that she started to do her so called 'Makeover'.

By the time she was done, he could barely believe that that was him. She had actually cut some of his hair [ **We all know how his hair looked like, he was in desperately need of a hair cut** ], fixed his clothes and he had to say… he looked quite dashing. He smirked _Merlin, I can't wait for this ball to begin._

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

It was time now, Hermione could be her every minute. Harry looked around trying to find her, when he heard gasps all around him. They all looked behind of him.

He turned around and what he say made his him freeze in shock, heart beating wildly in his chest. _Hermione… *Brain stopped working*_

Hermione walked down the stairs, her beautiful hair wasn't curly as always, it looked if possible even more shiny and smooth than ever. She was wearing a green/blue dress and it matched her oh so well. She looked so different and yet the same. Harry couldn't believe that he had gotten so lucky to have her as both his date and best friend.

She was standing in front of him and Harry abruptly wiped the drool away before bowing.

"Me lady" He took her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles. Hermione tried to hold her serious-mask but they both broke out giggling and blushing.

"I must say Harry… You look quite dashing." Her eyes trailed over him and she looked to approve. He puffed out his chest proudly before bowing mockingly.

"I aim to please." _Yes she thinks I look good. 10 points to Gryffindor, Mr Potter._

Their moment was interrupted by Professor Mcgonagall, who looked like she might burst out in tears by the sight of them.

"My, I can say to the both of you, that the house of Gryffindor are happy to have such a pair like yourselves." They blushed and both ducked their heads down a little bit. Harry took her hand and together they walked over to the other champions.

Professor Mcgonagall opened signaled for them to walk in and with Harry and Hermione in the front row walked in. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Harry putted his arm around Hermione's waist, waiting for the music to begin.

Finally the music began and they felt themselves lose their grip on reality. They danced while holding eye contact with each other. Just the two of them, lost in that moment in the world. They shared shy smiles, but also laughter as the dance ended.

Harry felt free while dancing with Hermione, with her he could be himself and be accepted by whom he was. Not the whole The-Boy-Who-Lived, but just himself, him Harry. _She will always bring me peace, always._

He gave her an adoring smile which she shyly returned. The moment was perfect and they found themselves dancing the whole night, while managing to take a few drinks in between. They stayed to the end of the Ball before calling it quits. They both looked exhausted and their feets hurted from all the dancing.

Harry gave her a final smile, his cheeks were sore from all the laughing and smiling but he happily went to bed with a smile on his lips.


End file.
